randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Debbie Kang/Quotes
* "A MEXICAN DEATH BEAR?!?!? SO CUTE!!!" - "Viva El Nomicon" * "¡Turno! It's 'turn' with an O after it!" – "Viva El Nomicon" * "Umm...if Howard's not gonna hold that hand, I'll take it." – "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "He wasn't scared. 'Guys don't get scared.' Right, Randy?" – "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "I'm not missing my curfew for this. Let's get out of here." – "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "You don't think anybody'd be stupid enough to eat them now, right?" – "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "Yeah, why is that? Looks like I found my next expose for the Norrisville High Gazette Time Tribute Weekly Daily Press Chronicle, online edition." – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "Come on, Ninja, what kind of frozen soup on a stick comes with a warning label? Something's fishy." – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "Just because something's delicious, doesn't mean it's safe." – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "'Soupsicles: Delicious or Deadly?'" – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "'Unsafesicles.' Good stuff! Listen, if this Ninja thing doesn't work out for you, you come work for me." – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "Debbie Kang, for the N-H-G-T-T-W-D-P-C, online edition. We ask the questions people want answered." * "Mr. McFist! Can I get an exclusive interview about the mutant soup you put in Norrisville High?" – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "Is he doing the pee-pee dance?" – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "I'm not okay, if anybody cares!" – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "Smoke-bomb me home, Ninja." – "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" * "To stop the corrupt principal's ban on plumed hats, folk hero Le Beret fought back with feathers." – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "Thus the Feather Rebellion of 1793 reestablished the status quill. (laugh) VIVE LE BERET!"– "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "This is the kind of injustice Le Beret fought against. If he were here, he would fight for us!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "Le Beret lives! And he, or she, will taste sweet salty justice." – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "Vive les Cake Frits!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "No! Let him swim in it for a while — that'll change his tune!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "The oppression of Principle Slimovitz will not stand! Give us cake fries or give us — (gasp) Ninja?! You here to join the cause? We're having a sit-in after school!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "Howard Weinerman is Le Beret?!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "It's just, I-I never thought of you as a rebel hero before. It's kinda bruce." – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * "Come on guys! Le Beret was there for us, we need to be here for him!" – "Let Them Eat Cake Fries" * (in story) "You caught me." – "To Smell and Back" * "Howard?! That epic fart earlier was you?!" – "To Smell and Back" * "Because you're disgusting!" – "To Smell and Back" Category:Character Quotes Category:Secondary Character